Combines are used to harvest agricultural crops. As the combine is driven through the crops, the combine cuts the crop, separates the desired crop from the undesired waste, stores the crop, and discards the waste. A head is mounted to the front of the combine to gather the crop and feed the crop into the combine for processing. Each type of head is designed to be used with a particular type of crop. For example, many crops are grown in rows. One such type of row crop is corn.
Row crop heads include a plurality of tapered dividers spaced along the front of the combine. The dividers are aligned parallel and adjacent to one another. The dividers are spaced so that each divider is positioned between a pair of crop rows. Each pair of adjacent dividers therefore straddles a single row of crops. The row crop head also includes a plurality of hoods that extend rearward from the dividers. For corn, ear strippers may also be included between each of the adjacent hoods. As the combine is driven along the crop rows, the dividers direct the crops into a gap located between each pair of dividers and hoods. The ears are then removed from the stalks by the ear strippers and guided into the combine for processing.
It is often necessary to service or clean the row crop head. This often requires the removal of the divider and hood assemblies from the head frame on which they are supported. In addition, the divider and hood assemblies must usually be raised from their normal operating position to permit the combine to be driven or transported between fields. In the past, this has usually been accomplished by removing several of the connections between the frame and each divider and hood assembly. The divider and hood assembly is then lifted and either removed or propped up in a collapsed, jack-knifed position on top of the frame. Examples of divider and hood assemblies that can be collapsed on top of the frame are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,309 to Mossman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,682 to Jennen et al.
The collapsible divider and hood assemblies of the prior art have several disadvantages. First, they typically require the removal of several connectors between the frame and both the hood and the divider. This can be a time consuming and difficult task because of the limited spacing between adjacent divider and hood assemblies. Second, propping the collapsed divider and hood assembly on top of the frame does not provide unobstructed access to the various components of the row crop head. For example, the dividers, even in the collapsed position, still inhibit access to the auger at the rear of the row crop head that feeds the crop into the combine. Third, propping the collapsed divider and hood assembly on top of the frame typically entails inserting the front point of the divider into a bracket on the frame. In this configuration, the divider assembly is subjected to undo stresses, particularly during transport of the combine.
There is consequently a need for a divider and hood assembly that can be easily and quickly disconnected and raised up off of the head frame. Moreover, there is a need for a divider and hood assembly that can be placed into a position above the head frame that is stable and provides unobstructed access to the row crop head components. There is also a need for a divider and hood assembly that can be collapsed for transport without be subjected to any undo stresses.